


You don't know (You're beautiful)

by ckr



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckr/pseuds/ckr
Summary: Ava is tired and Sara convinces her she's beautiful.





	You don't know (You're beautiful)

Ava narrowed her eyes looking at her image in the mirror then sighed. It made Sara turned towards her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked, stopping unpacking their stuff out of the bag. “Ava?”

 

Ava turned around and leaned back against the table, tucking the strand of her hair behind her ear, she said, “I haven’t had enough sleep for the past few weeks and it shows.” She pointed to her eye bags under her eyes. She looked so tired even Hank told her to take a few days off to recharge. He can’t have the Director too tired and weak. Other agents will just have to do without their director for a few days and anachronism can wait, he said. That was why she was out here, enjoying sunshine in Aruba with Sara. When the other Legends heard of Sara’s plan, they begged her to let them tag along. They even promised they would behave and not causing any trouble that would interrupt their time off. Sara let her decide and because the Legends were like her own family now, she couldn’t just say no.

 

Ava turned back to the mirror and pouted. “I look horrible.”

 

“You look great.” 

Ava groaned. “You just said that to make me feel good.” She heard Sara laughed and she groaned again.

 

“No, I mean it. You’re perfect and beautiful.” Sara said as she dropped the shirt she had been holding onto the bed. She wasn’t kidding when she said Ava was beautiful because she was beautiful. It amazed her how every time she looked at Ava, the feeling was like the first time she saw her.

 

“I’m not.” Ava said. “I’m too tall and too pale.” She looked down and saw her long legs. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t too tall but she thought Sara’s and her height difference was kind of cute. Sara had to tiptoe to kiss her if she was wearing heels. Sometimes she teased Sara about it.

 

Sara hummed.

 

“What?” Ava asked, looking up, distracted.

“I said ‘ _you don’t know you’re beautiful_ ’.”

Ava frowned and she frowned harder when Sara was grinning and walking towards her. “Sara?” She said when Sara's walk was a bit--

 

“ _If only you saw what I can see_.”

 

Ava‘s frown disappeared but there was a confused look on her face now. Sara was now standing in front of her but her body had swayed a bit and the words she just said--.

 

“ _You’ll understand why I want you so desperately._ ” Sara sang as she took Ava’s right hand and intertwined their fingers and Ava’s jaws dropped. “ _Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe you don’t know—you don’t know you’re beautiful_.” Sara’s free hand went to caress Ava’s cheek.

 

“Sara, what—“ Ava’s hand went to cup Sara’s hand on her cheek.

 

“ _That’s what makes you beautiful_.” Sara kissed Ava’s lips briefly and pulled back before Ava had the chance to deepen the kiss.

 

Ava didn’t know what was happening when Sara pulled her to the middle of their room and Sara had started dancing. She just stood there looking at Sara, looking back at her, smiling.

 

“ _Baby you light up my world like nobody else—the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_.” Sara flipped her hair and winked. “ _But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell—you don’t know—you don’t know you’re beautiful_.”

 

“Sara, are you singing?” Ava didn’t see this coming. Her head was thrown back when she laughed. She knew Sara loved to dance but she didn’t think Sara would break a dance and start singing spontaneously.

 

“ _So come on, you got it wrong_.” Sara continued singing and Ava couldn’t stop laughing. She took Ava’s hand and turned her around and Ava followed her steps even though she was still laughing. “ _To prove I’m right—I put it in a song-oong_.”

 

“Oh my God Sara! Stop, please! I’m dying here!” Ava said, still laughing. “What is this song?”

 

Sara ignored her girlfriend and kept dancing and spinning her around. She loved hearing Ava’s laugh. It was music to her ears. She could listen to it forever. “ _I don’t know why—you’re being shy_.” She pulled Ava to kiss her on her cheek before spinning her around again. “ _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes._ ”

 

Ava threw her head back and laughed. She gave up trying to make Sara stopped because she was enjoying it.

 

“ _You’re insecure—don’t know what for—you’re turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or_.”

 

Ava shook her head and pulled Sara to kiss her. Sara let her but only a moment before she pulled back. She bit her lower lip when Sara blew her a kiss.

 

“ _Don’t need make-up—to cover up—being the way that you are is enou-ough_.” Sara had pulled Ava close to her, turning her so that they were facing the door.

 

“ _E--veryone else in the room can see it—_ “ Sara pointed to Zari and Mick who were standing at their door. Zari had donut in her hand, stopping halfway into her open mouth while Mick had an indescribable expression on his face, a beer in his hand. As if knowing it was directed at them, Zari nodded, agreeing with what Sara just said. Even Mick looked like he was nodding a little after looking at Sara’s expectant look. Sara grinned, appreciate the support from her team mates.

 

Ava’s jaw dropped seeing Zari and Mick there, embarrassed a little. “Oh my God!” She blushed seeing their shock expression but Sara didn’t seem to care because she had started singing again.

 

“ _E--veryone else but you--_ ” Sara had turned Ava to face her again, cupped Ava’s face with both her hands and planted a soft kiss on Ava’s lips. This time she let Ava deepened the kiss.

 

Zari and Mick were still standing at the door, froze.

 

“I cannot unsee this—this—“ Mick said, gesturing to Sara and Ava who were still kissing, lost in their own world.

 

Zari nodded. “Love can make you do that.” She finally remembered the donut she had in her hand, taking it whole but her eyes never left the scene in front of her. “Cheesy but cute and adorable.” She added with a full mouth.

 

Mick grunted.

 

“Come on, I’m sure our dinner will be a few hours late.” Zari said as she stepped away and Mick followed but then stopped. He turned back and closed the door behind him and left.

 

“Where’s Cap’tn and Mrs Cap’tn?” Nate asked when he saw Zari and Mick without them. They took too long so he decided to investigate. “Urgh I’ll go get them then.”

 

Mick grabbed Nate's arms before he could interrupt the lovebirds and dragged him to the opposite direction while Nate tried to wriggle his arm from Mick’s grip, unsuccessfully.

 

“They’re busy. You do not want to interrupt. Trust me. Sara will kick your ass. It’ll be a while before we can get dinner.” Zari explained and Ray slowly nodded, understanding.

 

“Oh.” It took a while but Nate finally got the hint. “You guys didn't walk in on them right?”

 

Mick just grunted and left them to get another beer.

 

Back at the room, Sara and Ava pulled back to catch their breath.

 

“Thank you.” Ava said, running her hands on Sara’s arms. She couldn’t find words to describe her feelings other than she was very in love. She fell deeper and deeper in love with Sara. “That song..”

 

“Remember that level 1 anachronism you asked me to help fix when your agents were unavailable?” Sara asked and Ava nodded. “The band, One Direction was displaced in 2019 so we had to send them back to 2011. This song was their hit song that year. I may have listened to it a couple of times too many that it stuck in my head.”

 

Ava hummed, smiling. “You just started dancing Sara. It’s out of ch—“

 

“Character for me to spontaneously dance and sing a song just to tell my girlfriend that she’s beautiful?” Sara cut Ava off. “Ava, if I had to go change into my gym outfit and do salmon ladder right now just to impress you or to turn you on just because, I’d do that in a heartbeat.”

 

Ava shook her head, still smiling. The image of Sara walked into her office in a trench coat and heels just a few weeks ago to surprise her on her birthday came to mind. “You don’t have to go that far to impress me, my love.” Ava tucked some loose strands behind Sara’s ear. She made a promise not to take everything she had with Sara right now for granted. She wouldn’t take Sara for granted.

 

“True but I don’t know Ava—“ Sara shrugged her shoulders. “You just make me want to do things—for you. I mean sometimes it’s not even planned.”

 

“I’d do anything for you too. You know that right?” Ava said, looking Sara in the eyes. Her face turned into serious expression. “My life before you wasn’t real.”

 

“Ava.” Sara stopped when Ava put her finger on her lips, smiling.

 

“But now, I can make my own memories with you. I don’t want to live in a world where you are not in it, Sara. I’d do anything to have you here with me, even if I had to sacrifice the whole world for you.” Ava’s eyes watered. “I’m really thankful our path crossed.”

 

“Me too.” Sara squeezed Ava’s hand in hers. If a year ago people told her she would fall madly in love with the uptight, grumpy and beautiful time bureau agent, she would have laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so caught up at work these past few weeks. I promise I will make it up to you.”

 

Sara tilted her head while her hand had ventured up to Ava’s shoulder and slowly down to rest on Ava’s chest. “How are you planning to make it up to me, Director Sharpe?”

 

Ava bit her bottom lip, she had some ideas in mind but she assumed Zari and Mick were just here to pick them up for dinner. “Do you want to get dinner first? I'm sure they're waiting for us.”

 

Sara grinned, her hand had rested on Ava’s waist. “I don’t know. I'm hungry but I think you will take care of the hunger in me.” Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it to the corner and her grin wider when she got the reaction she wanted from Ava.

 

Ava licked her lips seeing Sara only in her black bra and exposed abs, smirking. “Yeah they can wait.” Her hands scrambled with the button on her shirt, eyes never left Sara.

 

Sara slowly stepped back while gesturing with her index finger for Ava to come to her. “We are going to have a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this fic came to be. I was studying and the song was on and Avalance just popped up in my head so I decided to write and the rest is history. It has no plot but I hope you guys enjoy it lol


End file.
